Supporting roaming subscribers (e.g., roaming user endpoint devices) in the wireless telecommunications industry between various wireless network service providers are well established. Mobility management can be used to locate the roaming mobile device in the visited network and to provide a method of authenticating and billing the roaming mobile device for connecting and using services provided by the visited network. However, many challenges remain as the quality of service experienced by a roaming subscriber may not be ideal or as expected.